


Allegiance

by zarabithia



Series: Porn Sunday [5]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, PWP, Suitless Vader, Undercover As Prostitute, dub-con, reluctant enjoyment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Nor did they do justice to the way Vader looked, sitting in a chair too large for any mere mortal. His black cape draped across it, giving the impression of a king… and Cassian wondered for a moment how the Emperor could stand to be in the same room with that and not feel inherently inferior.“Your robes,” Vader commanded. “Drop them.”





	Allegiance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "So I'm going to slid this up under the door like I got this in on time and ask for Cassian Andor/Anakin Skywalker where Anakin is Darth Vader but still fine and Cassian is on assignment as a courtesan and the prompt is: Cassian has to convince Darth Vader not to intervene on something by seducing him with his sexiness. For the resistance of course."
> 
> In case it’s not obvious, this is dub-con as all hell. There’s also a lot of mention of Anakin’s Obi-Wan obsession, because … canon.

“Let me do it,” Jyn urged when the assignment became clear. “This is your team. You have to lead them. Let me be the distraction.”

“No!” The words were loud and insistent enough that Rook placed a steady hand on Cassian’s shoulder. Cassian took a deep breath, then explained, “I am in command, here, Erso. I will not let one of my team face Vader in my place.”

“Besides, you aren’t his type,” K-2SO said bluntly. “In his women, Vader prefers gentle and delicate. You are neither of those things, Jyn Erso, nor are you skilled enough of a spy to pretend otherwise.”

It was a cruel thing to say, and Cassian was not so sure it was true. But if it would get Jyn to agree to the plan, he would take it.

“And his men? How does he prefer them? Because Cassian sure as hell isn’t delicate.” Jyn spat the words at the droid.

There was a smug tone to K-2SO’s reply that wasn’t necessary when he replied. “Oh, no. But he is rugged, handsome and bearded, and those are the types of men that Vader prefers.”

Jyn crossed her arms and looked disgusted at the whole idea.

“I could go,” Baze pointed out.

Cassian saw Chirrut’s hand tighten on his own staff. “We can’t send both of you, and I am the captain. I am taking one for the team, and that’s the end of the discussion.”

“Well, on the bright side,” Bodhi said, “Vader is as handsome as he is tyrannical.”

~

Bodhi wasn’t wrong. Cassian had seen pictures of the Emperor’s greatest enforcer, of course. But they didn’t capture the intensity of the gaze that Vader leveled at him.

Nor did they do justice to the way Vader looked, sitting in a chair too large for any mere mortal. His black cape draped across it, giving the impression of a king… and Cassian wondered for a moment how the Emperor could stand to be in the same room with that and not feel inherently inferior.

“Your robes,” Vader commanded. “Drop them.”

Cassian’s hands reached for the top of the brown robe he’d been instructed to wear and … it was a lot harder to coordinate their dropping than it had been when he’d practiced in front of Jyn’s critical eye.

Apparently, though, it pleased Vader. A pleased grin slid over his features and he gestured to Cassian to approach.

Cassian tried not to focus on the fact that those same glove fingers had been the death of so many in the Resistance. He closed the distance between the two of them.

“Lord Vader,” he acknowledged with a respectful bow.

Vader ignored his acknowledgement. “Kneel.”

“Yes, my Lord,” Cassian stated, and he could almost feel at the anger in the air.

“You will address me as Master. Do not make the mistake again.”

“Apologies, my Master,” Cassian apologized quickly before getting down on his knees in front of Vader’s throne.

~

Cassian had been warned that the Force could make a man last longer than was normal. Cassian hadn’t, at the time, been worried; he’d shared his bed with many different species.

But by the that Vader pulled him onto his lap, Cassian’s jaw ached, and he hoped that his ass would not be in for the same prolonged treatment.

Vader moved Cassian’s hips up and down on Vader’s cock with increasing urgency. “Your allegiance to the Empire. Give it to me.”

The smoothness of Vader’s cheek brushed against Cassian’s stubble as he made the soft, breathless demand. The worst part of the entire thing was how gentle the kisses along Cassian’s jawline were. The man could kill at will, but he was offering gentleness, instead - as long as the pretty courtesan in his arms gave the allegiance that Lord Vader demanded.

The words tasted bitter in his throat, but Cassian said them for the good of the Resistance, and for the good of his team. “I pledge my allegiance to you, Lord Vader, and to the Empire.”

Vader’s gloved fingers dig tightly into both of Cassian’s hips to hold him still as his own hips began to jerk. Cassian felt Vader’s cock pulsing inside of him, and he didn’t bother to hold back his own moan.

“Yes,” Vader whispered. “You do.”

~

Later, Vader sent him to the ‘fresher to take care of himself, escorted by some poor fool that had apparently seen plenty of naked courtesans. Apparently, that was beneath Lord Vader, to take care of a courtesan.

“Put your robes back on when you are finished,” Vader told him. “I will call for you again when I need you.”

As Cassian let the cold water wash over him, he knew that he didn’t dread it as much as he should.


End file.
